Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air
Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air (ICAO: AAKA - IATA: TRN-MXP) About us Our joint venture with our two flight companies has started in 2010 mostly supported by Mara Klaber. In 2016 we increased our effort offering wider travels all over the Second Life® grid also increasing our presence getting some desks and check-in areas in important Second Life® airports. Step by step our fleet got larger from small airplanes to big ones, helicopters and we have recently added blimps/airships too . We also offer exclusive private flights on demand (for weddings and movies). We are passionate about flights as we try to re-create, on SL, the best flight experiences that you dream of in your real life. We care for our customers and passengers that which consider as passionate as we are and, hence, friends rather than simply "customers". For this reason, we'll never ask our passengers to pay for a flight. We're confident that, if they enjoy the fight they'll be more than happy to donate a small token of appreciation that will allow us to continue to offer this service to our customers. Booking flights Each passenger can easily book a flight at our check-in desks listed in "Mostly frequent destinations" or easily and directly from the Web site: Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air website Details Aquila Airlines, is owned by Roberta889 Aquila and Robert67 Soulstar as a co-owner. Aquila Airlines also operates in collaboration with Unity Airlines . Klaber Air is owned by Mara Klaber (also Lieutenant Colonel of the Patrouille de France - PAF) and BossolinaMar Resident as co-owner. Both our Second Life® commercial virtual airlines mostly operate in the Blake Sea region but they also fly to/from all continents. Headquater: AK Rommil Airport Mostly frequent destinations [https://sl-aviation.fandom.com/wiki/AK_Rommil_Airport SLRM - AK RomMil Airport (Aquila/Klaber main headquater)] SLSN '- Second Norway Lufthavn (Check-in desk available at Terminal A) 'SLLX '- Luxor Internation (Check-in desk available at Gate 2) 'SLCS '- Cheerport (Check-in desk available) 'SLAN '- Angel's International Airport (Check-in desk available) 'SLIA '- Second Life International Airport 'SLSM '- St.Martin Airport Airfield 'SLAY '''- Arimto Airport (Check-in desk available) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Abbotts_Airport '''SLAZ - Abbotts Airport (Check-in desk available)] and many others on demand excluding White Star "the only airport" from where no one of our planes will depart or land to due to an unacceptable treatment we received by the airport owner. Our fleet MA200-300 by McKeenan Aviation (Aquila/Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Boeing_757_(McKeenan_Aviation) Boeing 757-200 by McKeenan Aviation] (Aquila/Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/British_Aerospace_146_(McKeenan_Aviation) British Aerospace BAe146 by McKeenan Aviation] (Aquila) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Embraer_Phenom_100_(Dani) Embraer Phenom D300 by Dani] (Aquila/Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Embraer_E170_(Dani) Embraer E170 by Dani] (Aquila/Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Embraer_E-120_(Dani) Embraer Phenom E120 by Dani] (Aquila) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Boeing_737-200_(Dani) Boeing 737-200 by Dani] (Aquila-Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/D-109_(Dani) D-109 by Dani] (Aquila/Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/DHC-6_%E2%80%9CTwin_Otter%E2%80%9D_(Adventure_Air) DHC-6 "Twin Otter" by Aeon Voom] (Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Falcon_7X_(EG_Aircraft) Falcon 7x by Erick Gregan] (Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Beechcraft_Debonair_(DSA) Beechcraft Debonair by DSA] (Aquila/Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/ATX_72_(EG_Aircraft) ATX72 by Erick Gregan] (Klaber) [https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Learjet_45XR_(ZSK) Learjet 45XR by ZSK] (Aquila) JM-BC Duke (turbine engine equipped) by Java Designs (Aquila) XTI Trifan 600 by Virtual SYS Design/Shana Carpool (Aquila/Klaber) Blimp/Airship by Rubber Bunny (NEW!!! Book a panoramic flight on it! Aquila/Klaber) Videos Images Category:Airlines Category:Active Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines